1. Field
The present invention relates generally to processor cooling management and more specifically to adjusting processor cooling settings prior to the processor temperatures changing based on required energy for a set of instructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing multiple processors in the same chassis and cooling by the same cooling systems enhances thermal energy and cost efficiency. However, some of the gains of consolidated cooling can be partially offset by inefficiencies of mismatched cooling. In other words, one processor may demand high intensity cooling due to its workload, while other modules demand low intensity cooling.
One way to increase efficiency for cooling is making uniform use of cooling across all processors. Each processor has an even temperature. Increasing the efficiency can also be done by assigning the tasks with the highest heat emissions to the processors whose temperatures are the lowest.